psychangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Psy Designations
Here is an incomplete but detailed list of other Psy designations and abilities. This list includes speculations and unconfirmed information. Anchors True Anchors are essential to the network's stability and function. It is through them that Psy can freely move around the world without severing the connection to the Net. They often prefer to and live in isolation.Heart of Obsidian (2013, Paperback) p.27 Each Anchor carries the life of thousands of other Psy.Heart of Obsidian (2013, Paperback) p.28 There are also others who help Anchors stabilize the net, working like weights to hold the net in place.Bonds of Justice Known Anchors: Bjorn Thorsen [ToN], Sonja [ToN], Sophia Russo Psychometry (Ps) A sub designation of F-Psy, these Psy can gain information by touching objects. Known Ps-Psy: Tanique Gray (9.0) VoH, Ashaya Aleine (basic) Telepathic "Mirror" This ability is so rare that is doesn't have a connection, term coined by Walker Lauren and Aden Kai. Aden Kai is ably to use a telepathic connection to a few of his fellow Arrows to channel and amplify their powers like a mirror. This makes him temporarily stronger than any Cardinal. X-Designation A rare designation that is mostly unknown and one of the most dangerous. Only Alice Eldridge appears to have started research on Xs, but everything was lost. An X seems to be accompanied by a Valve. Xs are able to produse cold-fire, X-fire to eviscerate things in microseconds, leaving only ash behind. Their powers build up gradually until it hits synergy. To combat this, they have to "earth", pouring out the excess energy which manifests in fire. Most Xs die being consumed by their own fire. They rarely survive to adulthood. An X below a 2.0 on the Gradient probably doesn't even come to existence. Sienna Lauren Snow is the only known alive X, and the sole Cardinal X ever born. Valve Probably appears in combination with an X. Their "star" in the Net has a twisting motion inside which is able to neutralize the cold-fire and feed it back into the Net. This is done unconsciously. If alot of energy has been saved up, this can lead to a temporary power high for those connected in the net. Walker assumes it is something you can train other people to do, if not as effeciently. Walker Lauren is the only known Valve in existence. Dual Cardinal Psy Unheared of and deemed impossible, Kaleb Krychek is the only known Dual Cardinal in existence. His powers are so far off the scale that it is meaningless. (Whether his ability to command both the NetMind and the DarkMind comes from his abilities is unkown. So is the fact if his abilityto teleport to people as well as places is because he is a Tk-V or not.) More Transmutation: the ability to force a physical object to changr its shapeSlave to Sensation (2006, Paperback,) ch.19, p.247. Amin's primary ability is a variant form of telepathy, despite only registering as a 3 Gradient Tk.Shield of Winter (2014, Paperback) Beatrice Gault has the ability to create illusions. So does Faith NightStar and her father, Anthony Kyriakus, if to a weaker level. Beatrice also has the inbuilt ability to smash shields.Shards of Hope Blake Straton is trained in telepathic cloacking.Shards of Hope Toby Lauren's main power is a variant form of telepathy; being a Cardinal Tp with 3 Gradient E-Psy ability. Category:Psy ability Category:List